The invention concerns a drive device for a movable furniture part, comprising a retracting device for retracting the movable furniture part from an open position into a closed position. The retracting device has a housing, a guide path which is formed in the housing and which comprises a retaining section, a retracting slide which can be moved in the guide path relative to the housing and can be locked in the retaining section, and a retracting force storage member which urges the retracting slide. The retracting slide can be moved along the guide path between a first end position, which corresponds to the retaining section, and a second end position, which corresponds to the closed end position. The invention further concerns an item of furniture with such a drive device.
For many years in the field of furniture fittings, there have been mechanical drive devices to move furniture parts like, for example, drawers. By pushing or by pulling on the movable furniture part, the ejection movement is mechanically supported or taken over completely. Also, the closing movement can be effected by a so-called retracting device, so that the drawer does not have to be pushed manually until the closed position but especially the last movement section of the closing movement is taken over.
For many years, there have been efforts to combine these actually contrary movements of retracting and ejecting. It has been especially important to ensure that the contrarily acting forces do not hinder each other. One possibility for that objective is to provide an appropriate arrangement of the tensioning paths of the individual force storage member. It is also possible to realize correspondingly different spring forces of the individual force storage member. A further possibility exists therein to make the spring forces adjustable. Thus, already now miscellaneous configuration can be set with these variants.